


Новая стратегия Лорда Маршала

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), WN (W_N)



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Don't copy to anoter site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Relationships: Dame Vaako/Vaako (Riddick)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Новая стратегия Лорда Маршала

— Лорд Маршал ошибся, отправив тебя сюда, — обиженно возмутилась Дейм. — Ты недостоин быть здесь, среди всего этого сброда. — Она недовольно скривила губы и покосилась за прутья решётки, где бушевала отчаянная толпа.

— Лорд Маршал никогда не ошибается, — отрезал Ваако. — Никогда, слышишь? — В его глазах промелькнул еле заметный огонь — крохотной искрой тщательно сдерживаемой ярости, но Дейм этого было достаточно.

Она неожиданно рассмеялась.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь так заслужить его доверие? Находясь здесь?

Презрительно сморщившись, Дейм по кругу обошла камеру, бросив ещё один взгляд за решётку.

Толпа бесновалась. Люди шествовали по улице, наряженные в драконьи маски, широкополые шляпы с китовьими головами и безразмерные плащи, они смеялись и пели песни во славу своих несуществующих идолов.

— Что это вообще за задание — наблюдать за кучкой сумасшедших?

— Лорд Маршал знает, что делает.

— Как бы не так! — фыркнула Дейм. — Он просто использует тебя. — Ей начинало надоедать это бессмысленное заточение.

— Замолчи, — повысил голос Ваако.

— Или что? — Она дёрнула бровью и, подойдя ближе, двумя руками обвила его спину. — А может… нет, ты ведь не хочешь навлечь на себя гнев Лорда Маршала.

— Говори.

— Давай сбежим. Притворимся, станем такими же, как они.

— Ты ведёшь себя глупо.

— Значит, так? Глупо? — Она положила голову ему на плечо, вжалась грудью. — Я была о тебе лучшего мнения.

— Что ты сказала? — Он развернулся, давая волю эмоциям, и уже не так явно сдерживал злость. Дейм одобрительно улыбнулась.

— Таким ты мне нравишься больше.

Она замолчала и утянула его в поцелуй, стремительный, жадный и обещающий что-то взамен. Ваако схватил Дейм за шею, напоминая, что лидерство среди них принадлежит ему. Поцелуй оборвался так же внезапно, как начался.

— Мы здесь, чтобы следить, — сообщил он. — Наблюдать. Лорд Маршал не хочет атаковать их без предупреждения, он хочет найти их слабое место. Такова его новая стратегия.

— Но это не объясняет того, что мы заперты в клетке, правда?

— Мы заперты в клетке, потому что я так хотел.

— Ты? — на лице Дейм отразилось искреннее удивление. — Но почему?

— Потому что я хорошо знаю твои слабости, — с хищной улыбкой пояснил Ваако. — Ты тоже хочешь быть там, среди других. Хочешь вести их, повелевать ими. Тебе нужна власть — и не более, а цена не важна. В тебе нет истинной веры, ты пойдёшь за любым, кто приблизит тебя к величию.

— Да как ты смеешь так говорить? — Дейм оскорблённо отошла в сторону. — Я всегда была на твоей стороне. Всегда принимала твою веру.

— Вот именно. Ты принимала её, но никогда не верила по-настоящему.

— Замолчи! Я не хочу слушать тебя, не хочу видеть тебя. Как ты мог усомниться в моей преданности? Ты — жалкий раб, трусливый пёс, верящий в глупые идеалы. Ты никогда не станешь Лордом Маршалом.

Дейм отвернулась и гордо проследовала на другой конец камеры, всем своим видом изображая презрение.

Ваако слышал подобные речи не раз: каждый из претендентов на трон иногда позволял себе оскорбить конкурента, но терпеть унижение от жены — ну уж нет! Он в два счёта догнал её и, схватив за предплечье, резко потянул на себя.

— Думай, что говоришь, — зашипел Ваако, замахиваясь.

Дейм удалось уйти от удара, но это лишь больше распалило Ваако. Он замахнулся ещё раз и на сей раз попал точно в цель. Дейм покачнулась; не удержав равновесие, повалилась на стену и на секунду прикрыла глаза.

— А ты не растерял свою форму, — усмехнулась она и дразняще провела языком по губам, слизывая с них тонкую струйку крови.

— Не забывайся. И помни, кто перед тобой, — строго напомнил Ваако.

— О, ты такой милый, когда злишься, ты знаешь? — промурлыкала Дейм, снова подходя ближе. — Уверен, что всё ещё не хочешь сбежать?

Вместо ответа Ваако окинул её гневным взглядом, подался навстречу и, ухватив Дейм за волосы, дёрнул назад. Затем прижался губами к открывшейся шее, влажно мазнул языком снизу вверх и, прихватив зубами полоску кожи, заметил:

— Ты и вправду такая же сумасшедшая, как они.

— Может быть, — улыбка Дейм стала шире, — но почему бы нам не попробовать?

— Потому что решения здесь принимаю я. — Ваако задрал её длинное платье, провёл рукой между бедрами так, что Дейм издала тихий стон.

— Тебя заводит опасность, — шепнула она, сжимая колени, — но что же скажет Лорд Маршал, узнав, что ты отлыниваешь от дел?

Дейм провоцировала его, дразнила, не отпускала.

— Я видел уже достаточно, — он отодвинул её трусики, нащупал пальцами клитор. — Лорд Маршал будет доволен мной.

— Какая самоуверенность, — сказала Дейм, подаваясь вперёд и торопливо расстёгивая его брюки, — но, пожалуй, за это я тебя и люблю.

Ваако вновь прикусил её шею, поочерёдно провёл языком по отметинам возле ушей.

— Ты любишь могущество, а не меня.

— Разве одно исключает другое?

Дейм отодвинула край брони, запустила ладонь за пояс Ваако и высвободила его член, уже готовый, сочащийся влагой.

Одобрительно качнув головой, Ваако подхватил Дейм под бёдра, поднял повыше и, не раздумывая, вошёл в неё — резко, без подготовки, почти на всю глубину.

— Не останавливайся, — Дейм обвила его шею, охотно насаживаясь на член, направляя его внутрь себя и старательно сокращая мышцы.

Не говоря лишних слов, Ваако кинулся в наступление. Толкнувшись глубже, он зарычал и, крепко сжав бёдра Дейм, начал уверенно двигаться.

Овладевая Дейм и срывая стоны с её истерзанных рассечённых губ, он будто падал в бескрайнюю пропасть, теряясь в собственных ощущениях и страстях.

Ваако знал: Дейм заводит власть, и ради власти она пойдёт на всё, и будет делать, как он велит, принадлежа одному ему.

Уже сейчас Дейм принимала его целиком. Извивалась под ним, цеплялась ногтями, оставляя на коже свои личные метки. Дейм нравилось достигать желаемого любым способом. Ваако же просто умел доставлять ей удовольствие.

— Да, ещё! — простонала Дейм, запрокинув голову и скрестив лодыжки за спиной Ваако. Обхватив ладонями его шею, она выгнулась, как змея, очень гибкая и ядовитая, не гнушающаяся ничем ради удовлетворения собственных нужд.

Происходящее слегка забавляло её, но и распаляло ничуть не меньше. Она подрагивала в такт резким ритмичным толчкам, пока Ваако вбивался в её совершенное тело, то ускоряясь, то опять замедляясь, впиваясь в губы и тяжело дыша.

В глазах Ваако Дейм видела отражение чувств, переполнявших её саму, его напор ломал преграды и предрассудки, и этого было почти достаточно. Ей оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

— Ты можешь кончить сейчас, Ваако. Прошу, сделай это для меня, — произнесла она томным шёпотом, и результат не заставил себя ждать.

Ваако замер и задрожал, сливаясь с Дейм в полном единении. Казалось, будто бы их тела переплавлялись одно в другое, и оглушающий неземной оргазм обрушился на них одновременно.

Ваако нехотя пошевелился и посмотрел на Дейм с тщательно маскируемой благодарностью и чем-то, похожим на уважение. И, лишь когда Дейм обмякла в его руках, медленно вытащил член и отошёл в сторону.

— Рада, что ты не сдаёшь позиции, — улыбнулась Дейм, приходя в себя. Демонстративно разгладила складки на платье, встряхнула плечами. — Возможно, ты не лишён перспектив.

— Надеюсь, ты не пытаешься этим поднять мой боевой дух.

— Твой боевой дух и без того на высоком уровне, — отозвалась Дейм как ни в чём ни бывало.

— Ты думаешь, я куплюсь на эту жалкую лесть?

Ваако говорил ровным непроницаемым тоном; уже целиком одетый, он выглядел именно так, как должен был выглядеть командир армии.

— Лорд Маршал скоро прибудет сюда.

— Даже так? — Дейм наигранно подняла бровь. — Разве он не доверяет тебе? Или это тоже часть его новой стратегии?

— Скорее он не доверяет _тебе_. — Ваако распрямил плечи, — а стратегию Лорда Маршала мы обсуждать не будем.

— Пф-ф, другого я и не ожидала. — Дейм нарочито нахмурилась. Ваако был… в общем-то был собой. — Когда, говоришь, сюда прибудет Лорд Маршал?

— Он не сообщал конкретного времени.

— Хорошо. Тогда, может быть, — Дейм шагнула вперёд, — нам стоит ещё поразвлечься?

В конце концов, решила она, если Ваако избрал наблюдательным постом эту невзрачную клетку, то почему бы не насладиться ещё немного.


End file.
